Minimum Pokemon
by Professor King
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has dreamed of stepping out from beneath his father's and brother's shadows ever since he was a child. With the Minimum unique to his family; the Sharingan, you'd think that was all he'd need? Well, Sasuke knows better. With his fiancée Haruno Sakura, and his best friend Namikaze Naruto, the shinobi, by his side, he can accomplish anything. SasuSaku, lots of OOC-ness!
1. Prologue

_**Minimum Pokémon**_

_**A Story by King**_

**Background:** So, lately I've begun watching a new anime called 'Minimum Holders'. It's about this group of teens who have this special power known as 'small miracles', also called 'Minimum,' and they take on job requests, like a small detective agency. I've noticed the Minimum is very much like Mutations from X-Men, so it can be anything you can think of. Now, I've also been meaning to write a NarutoxPokemon crossover, and then I saw this awesome picture of the initial Team Seven, and I was like 'I have to put this together!' Soo... here it is! Welcome to Minimum Pokémon, where battling has evolved to the point where only people with the Minimum battle in competitions, alongside their Pokémon partners, to see who is the strongest Minimum Trainer around.

_**Prologue – The Minimum**_

Though Pokémon battles were the very thing that ran the world; from the hot-topic for young kids, even into their teenage years, to the way their government was run and who the high powers were, it had anything and everything to do with Pokémon. That was without a doubt.

However, as with anything, people change with time.

Just over one hundred years ago came the birth of the Fourth Era; the Minimum Era. Following the death of the Pokémon Legend Ash J. Ketchum, the world's undisputed most powerful Pokémon trainer to have ever lived, came the rise of his grandson, along with the rise of the Minimum Era, and the fall of the Pokémon Era.

Alex A. Ketchum was, like his grandfather, born special. He had always been different, nobody liked him, but they never seemed to have a good reason why.

Then, at the age of thirteen, he changed the world forever.

During a worldwide Pokémon battle against the Indigo League Champion, a young man named Ethan Gold, Alex had whittled down the charismatic Champion down to his last Pokémon; his partner Typhlosion.

With a well-timed Eruption, Typhlosion had knocked out Alex's powerhouse Venesaur, but instead of sending out his sixth and final Pokémon... Alex himself had stepped out onto the field.

Though his actions had surprised and shocked the masses watching the battle from all corners of the world, it was what he did next that had changed the world forever.

Alex A. Ketchum, eldest grandson of the Legend Ash J. Ketchum, had begun to battle against Typhlosion as if he were a Pokémon himself. He began to spray high-powered jets of water around the field like a rampaging Blastoise, and eventually, he knocked out the helpless Typhlosion.

The Pokémon League had denied Alex his title of Champion, claiming his actions were 'an act of smoke-and-mirrors', and 'some form of illegal cheating, deeming him unworthy of a Pokémon license.'

Stripping Alex of that very license was the last straw.

As the authorities took a restrained-and-contained Alex to a highly-restricted military prison for rogue Pokémon and the worst of the world's murderers and villains, they were met with resistance.

Not by Alex, no, and not something planned by Alex either.

The authorities were halted in their public advance towards the high-security prison by an army of people, men women, children, there were easily more than a hundred of them.

These men and women were led by a young man who called himself Hashirama Senju, claiming that Alex's powers were not 'smoke-and-mirrors', and that he wasn't alone.

Before a televised crowd of millions, Hashirama grew a forest out of the ground on top of a desolate rock in the middle of the ocean.

This was the beginning of the Minimum Era, named after what Hashirama had called 'little miracles', or 'the Minimum'. He, and the Minimum Holders just like him, had been living in hiding and secrecy for years, afraid of what the general populace would think of them.

He explained, to the authorities, to the world, that what Alex had done at the tender age of thirteen, was what the lot of them had been striving, and failing, to do for years: showcase their power, their difference, to the world.

The rise of the Minimum Era also brought about a change in their society, and their culture. Though there were still some of the more 'Traditional' countries, like the Kanto and Johto regions, many people had begun to have romantic relationships with their Pokémon partners, bringing about something akin to a 'baby-boom' in the Minimum population. Pokémon were no longer seen as something you could collect or capture, they were quickly becoming equal to the 'human standard'.

There was no longer a language barrier, as Pokémon had slowly begun to learn how to speak the different languages spoken by people around the world. Just like how the Pokémon surrounding them had begun to change, people began to grow more accustomed to the different Pokémon cultures and ways of life.

And, along with all of this change, came a new form of entertainment.

Minimum Battling.

One person, one Pokémon, two beings that had formed a bond together, trained together, bled, sweat and cried together would battle in tournaments and try and rise to the top of the Pokémon world, and be crowned the title... of _**Minimum Kings.**_

**(A/N):** Hello everyone! So... yeah, this idea totally came out of left field and hit me like a stray Hyperbeam to the face, but I actually like this. So, tell me what you like, what you don't, and why? Your comments will help me grow as an author, as long as they aren't blatantly putting me down. That won't do any help at all.

Any-who, I wanted to put this out there! Sorry about the confuddling summary at the top, I had no idea how to put that down, so I just rambled. Hopefully, I'll have Chapter I out soon. See you guys later!

_King_


	2. Chapter I

_**Minimum Pokémon**_

_**A Story by King**_

_**Chapter I – The Minimum Festival**_

"Come on Sasuke-kun, I want to try out some of the games!"

Dragging her long-time-crush-turned-recent-boyfriend through the partying streets of Goldenrod City was Haruno Sakura, her fair, cherry-blossom pink hair framing her face beautifully. In fact, beauty seemed to define young Sakura perfectly, from her black kimono with pink cherry blossoms patterned all over the right side, to the way her green eyes sparkled in the vibrant lights of late-night Goldenrod.

Although normally adverse to being led through crowds by his hand, the youngest son of the Johto Elite Uchiha Fugaku, and little brother of the legendary Red Dawn member; Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke had a genuine smile on his lips.

He was dressed in the regal blue-and-black kimono of the Uchiha Clan, befitting only members of the main family. The famed Uchiha clan crest, a red and white fan greatly resembling a pokeball, was displayed on the back of his half-length ceremonial cape.

The young couple finally came to a stop at a small booth, where Sakura begged Sasuke to win her something at the game-stall.

Looking around silently to make sure none of the passersby were looking, Sasuke's eyes momentarily flashed red as he picked up one of the blunted throwing knives on the wooden counter.

His hands moved so quickly they became a blur, and the owner of the stand had to stare in shock at the five knives that had seemingly teleported into the bulls-eyes of the five targets on the wall behind him.

Sakura cheered as she hugged Sasuke from behind her cheek brushing against his own. He couldn't help the dusting of pink that flared across the bridge of his nose, nor the grin that pulled up at the edges of his lips like a marionettes strings.

The couple continued to enjoy themselves as they participated in the festivities of the Graduate's Festival that Goldenrod was hosting this year. In what seemed like no time at all, Sasuke noticed that the people in the crowds around him were beginning to gravitate towards the center of town; specifically beneath the Goldenrod Shopping Center.

"Sasuke-kun, I think the ceremony is starting." Sakura's slightly tired voice came from his side. She had an arm looped through his and was leaning her head against his shoulders as they strolled leisurely through the shifting crowd. "We should probably get going."

Sasuke gave a simple hum of agreement.

The ceremony was long and boring. They were called up onto a stage set at the base of the Center, in alphabetical order by their last names (which was torture for any Uchiha), and were given their trainer's license. They would move off to the side, wait until they were in a group of fifteen people, and then were led into the Shopping Center.

Sasuke had watched Sakura leave his side well over an hour ago, and by now the situation had given a whole new meaning to the word 'bored'.

"_Our next graduate is a little special. I'd like a warm round of applause for this year's Top Graduate, Uchiha Sasuke!_" the announcer's voice boomed over the city, and through the television sets tuned into this moment all over the world.

With a slight sigh, Sasuke stood up from his position, ever the look of royalty in his robes, and strode across the stage as if he owned the place. He may let his guard down when Sakura was around, but that was for Sakura and Sakura alone... and sometimes his Kaa-san, but she didn't count. Not even his brother, or his father had ever seen his softer side.

So, with his face set in a confident, cocky smirk befitting a child of the Uchiha clan's Main Family, Sasuke received his license, gave only the slightest of nods, and walked out.

The last group had just left, and so Sasuke had to wait for _another_ few minutes so that the next group could be formed, and then brought into the Shopping Center for... whatever they were bringing them in for.

He tuned out the announcer and kept his 'I'm too important to listen to these names' look on as his thoughts turned back to Sakura, and how they would become strong together, strong enough to join the Red Dawn, and strong enough to defeat his father in battle.

Sasuke had barely noticed when the fifteenth person joined their group, and they were led through the front doors of the Goldenrod Shopping center. The second the doors closed the room was plunged in darkness, and Sasuke heard some frightened gasps and squeaks from the group.

'_Tch,'_ he thought, _'They're all cowards,'_

A walkway was lit up before them, and the pretty young woman leading their group walked up to a mechanical door on the other side.

They followed her, and without a word she opened the doors and ushered the group inside what seemed to be an elevator. The woman did not follow them in.

The elevator jolted and began moving, Sasuke watching the small lights indicating that they were moving upwards.

He seemed unaffected by the awkward silence, doubly emphasized by the cheesy jazz music playing quietly in the background.

Finally the elevator stopped, and the doors opened to reveal that the top floor of the center had been modified into a sort of waiting room. There were graduates all over the room, some chatting and some sitting quietly, but all were still in their groups of fifteen.

"Group Nineteen," a voice called from their right, and Sasuke turned to see another pretty woman, almost identical to the one who had led them into the Center, waving them over, "Group Nineteen, over here please!"

They ambled over, Sasuke ignoring the stares that many of the people (most of them girls) were giving him. They stopped in front of the woman who had a kind smile on her face. She looked down at a clip board, and then turned to speak to a man standing behind a machine.

Sasuke recognized it as a pokeball transfer device, the kind that they used in Pokémon Centers.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She called, oddly enough still speaking to the man operating the machine. He nodded, punched in a few words on a keypad, and then waved Sasuke over.

The raven-haired teen approached stiffly, and the man gave a small chortle. He didn't speak, only pointing to the small semi-spherical indent in the machine.

Though the group of teens watched in jaw-dropped awe, the only indication Sasuke gave that he was surprised was the slight raise of a single eyebrow.

A white light glowed around the indent in the machine, and not seconds later a simple, red-and-white Pokeball was nestled perfectly in the transfer machine. Sasuke took another step forward, picked up the Pokeball, and slid his hand back into his long kimono sleeves.

The pretty woman directed him to a changing room where he'd find a cubby with his travel bag in it, so that he could change out of the formal kimono and into his daily wear. Sasuke thanked her with a nod, and left for the changing room without a single glance back.

Sasuke stepped out of the room an almost completely different person. Instead of his regal kimono, he now wore a simple, long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of black cargo pants with many pockets. He had on dark blue converse with white soles, had a wallet chain hanging around his hip, and custom-made wireless head phones with the Uchiha crest on the back of each pad hanging around his neck.

He had spiked up his hair a little more, making it closely resemble the hairstyle that his great-grandfather, Madara Uchiha, used to have. His coal black eyes scanned the room, searching for a head of soft pink hair that, for the life of him, he couldn't seem to find.

His scan was cut short when the room went black, illuminating a projector screen that took up the entire wall opposite that of the elevator doors.

"_Hello graduates of IMA, this is your principal speaking,"_ the voice of Mifune, principal of the IMA for the last thirty-three years, drowned out all other sounds in the room, _"there is one final requirement for you to pass this year. Think of it as your... final exam." _

Hushed whispers echoed throughout the room. Nobody had told them that something like this was going to happen.

"_In your packs, you will find a small circular tag, with a number on it. The number on the tag is the number of you trainer ID. The exam will begin when this recording ends, and the clock strikes midnight. When the exam starts, the lock on your partner's Pokeball will be released."_

Huh, Sasuke hadn't even noticed that there was a seal-lock on Amaterasu's Pokeball.

"_When the clock strikes midnight, you and your partner will have twenty-four hours to present either the Northern, or Southern gate guards of Goldenrod with five points. Your tag is worth three points_ _to you; any other tag is worth one point. I will repeat, to make this clear for everyone. You need five points to pass. You tag is worth three points, but only to you. To pass, you must either present the guards with your tag, and the tags of two others, or present the guards with five tags."_ Explained the principal. Sasuke was almost vibrating with excitement... but first, he'd have to find Sakura. He didn't want them accidentally leaving from opposite sides of the city, Sasuke wasn't known for his patience and it would take too long to find each other again afterwards.

The murmurs in the crowd had gotten louder, and people were already beginning to prepare their Pokeballs for release.

Sasuke activated his Minimum, and his eyes shone red in the dark. The two tomoe spun rapidly as he scanned the faces of the people around him.

Where was sh- ah! There!

Sasuke had spotted Sakura's short pink hair in the corner of the room, her eyes closed and her head nodding slightly. He could tell she was psyching herself up for the coming fights, as her headphones with glowing-pink flower-petal designs were covering her ears.

She was wearing her red-rimmed reading glasses, and a white shirt with sleeves that hid her palms from view. The only designs on the shirt were two teal bands at the end of the sleeves. Around her neck was the red scarf with a black checkered outline design that Sasuke had given to her for her last birthday. Like him, she wore a pair of cargo pants, but instead of being black like his, hers were a crimson-red color.

Silently making his way to her in the dark, Sasuke listened to the last words of their school principal.

"_Remember that I am proud of all of you, and as long as you fight for what you believe in, you will become strong. Now, let the Graduation Exams begin!"_ the room exploded in an uproar as some people began fighting with each other, others leaping out of the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the sides of the room.

While Mifune-sensei had been talking, Sasuke had snuck up behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

To her credit, she didn't even flinch, already knowing that the only one who had the gall to do that was Sasuke.

Well, maybe Naruto had the gall to do it as well, but he wouldn't risk Sakura's wrath even if it meant he'd get a year's supply of free ramen.

Nor would he risk Sasuke's wrath, for that matter.

Ignoring the battles happening all around them, Sasuke whispered into his fiancées ear.

"_You ready for this?"_ She shivered as his breath brushed across her cheek, but her face was split by a massive (and slightly terrifying on the otherwise adorable girl) grin.

"Hell yeah," she replied, fire in her tone and in her eyes.

"_**Shannaro!**_"

The poor bastards still left in the building never stood a chance.

Author's Note: Heya! Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed, it's great that the terribly obscene amount of the two of you showed your like for my story!

lol

Anyway, what do you think of the first chapter? Not what you expected is it? Naruto will be introduced in the next chapter, and _boy_ are you guys gonna be surprised! Oh, and sorry about the NarutoxDelphox pairing, that was an accident. Delphox was _not_ supposed to be there. At all.

Well, whatever. See you guys later!

King


End file.
